1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for restraining packages carried in a cargo area, and more particularly relates to barriers that can be easily set-up and arranged to prevent packages carried in the cargo area of vehicles from tipping and moving around.
2. Background Information
Transportation of packages in the cargo areas of vehicles is sometimes difficult because of their varying shapes. They tend to fall over, roll around and can be damaged in transit. This problem is particularly acute with packages having various shapes, and containing miscellaneous items.
There is also a particular problem with miscellaneous items such as groceries and packages carried in grocery bags. One device available is in the form of a folding wall which, when unfolded, forms rectangular compartments that are approximately the size of the familiar grocery bag. While this will serve to somewhat restrain the grocery bags, it does not prevent the grocery bags, and other loose items from sliding or even tipping over and rolling around in the cargo compartment or trunk of a vehicle.
Without some type of barrier, groceries fall out of bags, tip over and containers can sometimes leak and even break. To prevent this, shoppers often try to position the bags in corners of the compartment with the heavier shopping bags on the outer perimeter to restrain those that might tip over and break. However, such packing is tedious and requires careful thought, and is often inadequate because it doesn't prevent the shopping bags from sliding around in the cargo area. Sudden stops, starts or sharp cornering can cause the cargo to slide from one side to the other of the cargo area resulting in damage to the packages. It would be advantageous if restraining barriers could be quickly set-up and arranged that would restrain movement or tipping of the packages carried in cargo areas or trunks of vehicles.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide cargo restraining barriers that can be quickly set-up and arranged to restrain packages, boxes or miscellaneous items being transported in the cargo area of vehicles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo restraining barrier having a peripheral flange that secures the barrier to the surface of a cargo area.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo restraining barrier having a peripheral flange that will incorporate material which holds the barrier in place in the cargo area of the vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo restraining barrier having a peripheral flange having Velcro hook-type material that will securely hold the barrier in place on carpeting in the trunk of a vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo restraining barrier, having a plurality of molded spikes around the periphery of a flange on the barrier, to securely hold it in place in the cargo area of a vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo restraining barrier in the form of a molded, hollow wall having a peripheral flange so that the cargo restraining barriers can be stacked when not in use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo restraining barrier having a vertically formed wall and a peripheral flange with interlocking fasteners in the corners of the flange so that the adjacent restraining barriers can be fastened together.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo restraining barrier, constructed of a resilient, rigid plastic material having hinged sections allowing center sections to be raised to form a wall with restraining flanges on either side or lowered to be flat for storage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo restraining barrier in the form of flat, flexible material hinged sections so that the flat, flexible material can be manipulated to form a vertical barrier.